Love's odd way Chapter one It begins
by MewmewYami
Summary: Mana is locked in her room by Atem's gards for her Protection but when Thief king Bakura brakes in and she confronts him what happens?When he takes her? T cause of swearing and hints of uh you know....Chapter four is up!
1. love's odd way chapter one

It's was an abnormal day in the palace everyone was totally manic, Mana just stud there watching the chaos. She just sighed no one would tell her what was going on not even Mahado would tell her, he said it would cause her harm, and she Hadn't seen Atem once, but the servants said she was not allowed out of her room. So she just looked out her window leaning against the wall, she wanted to go out and have an adventure with Atem and Mahado like she used to. She saw someone coming towards the palace.  
"Hu? Whoo are you?!" Mana called out the window. The man looked up with an "oh shit" look in his purple eyes but when he saw her it turned into a smirk. Then continued.  
"Hey!" Mana yelled as she ran to the door and hit it over and over yelling.  
"There's someone coming!" She called. But her cries went unheard. She used fire magic to burn the door down. Once the smoke cleared she rushed out of her room. She had to tell Atem and Mahado that someone was in the palace. She dashed through the halls without a word. Just thinking 'I have to tell them! I have to tell them!'She ran as fast as she could go, when she bumped into the man she saw come in to the castle she fell n the ground and looked up.  
""You! Wait! Y-Your Thief king Bakura!"  
Well now that you know I'm here and who I am  
I can't let you live...Unless..."He said with a distant look on his face.  
"Unless what?" Mana asked in fear.  
"Hmmm...Your Atem's little girlfriend aren't you?" He asked suspiciously.  
"N-NO! WERE JUST FRIENDS!!" Mana scolded as she jumped to her feet, and began to blush.  
"I see then-" He got cut off when Atem and Mahado showed up.  
"Thief, get away from Mana!" Atem called in furry.  
"Oh so the little prince has come to play." Bakura mocked.  
"Mana come, here" Mahado ordered. Mana Began to move towards the but she stopped when Bakura grabbed her arm and drew her close to himself. Her face turned red. Atem grew angrier then he was before.  
"Go on Princy hurt me and your little girl- I mean friend that just happens to be a girl." Bakura mocked.  
"Atem, Mahado help." Mana said scared and starting to cry.  
"Now I'll just take my prizes and hostage and go." Bakura said taking Mana away and escaping through the drawbridge door. Atem dropped to his knees.  
"Mana...I...I'm sorry..." Atem said as _HE_ began to cry.  
"MANA!" Mahado screamed. As Bakura took her away.  
"Let me go please!" Mana cried to her heartless kidnapper.  
"No. Did you not see Princy's face? He was scared, shocked and mad. You're going to be staying with me for a long time girly." Bakura said picking up her chin bringing her face close to his, she blushed a little and pushed him away.  
"Well since you're going to be staying here for awhile you might as well tell me your name."  
"And if I don't?" Mana said trying to stand up to him.  
"You can sleep with the hounds. If you do though you don't have to."  
"It depends where am I going to sleep?" She asked almost too scared.  
"With me, or I could just steal another tent from the palace." He said knowing she didn't want him to hurt anyone in the palace.  
"I'd rather sleep in the sand." Mana spat.  
"Have it your way. But you have to tell me your name."  
"My name is Mana!" She yelled. And he went into his tent for the night. Mana lied down in the sand and looked at the moon and thought 'Atem, Mahado help me.' Ana began to cry.  
~~*At the palace*~~  
"Have all the men looking!" The young prince demanded.  
"But sir-!" The Pharaoh's adviser said before being cut off by the prince.  
"No, I want Mana found and the thief king brought to justice!"  
"Majesty. I want to know where Mana is too but we need men to gard the palace in case he comes back then we can bring him to justice." Mahado said.  
"I know I'm just so worried what if something happens to her? She's my best friend I...I-" The tri-hair colored prince stop realizing what he was about to say.  
"What?" Mahado asked.  
"Nothing! It's nothing..." The young prince said.' Mana please, be safe...' he thought looking at the moon.  
~~*Somewhere in the dessert*~~  
the sun came up as Mana woke to a new day. She stretched her arms then she remembered the events of the previous day and threw herself back in the sand and wept. Bakura walked out of his tent and went over to Mana.  
"Stop your sniveling girl. Get up." He said taking her arm and standing her up. Her body was limp like she didn't care.  
"Come on." He said bringing her to a horse.  
"Get on, and put this on." He said handing her a cloak.  
"Why?" She asked just a little scared.  
"Were going somewhere that if they knew who you are would take advantage of you." He replied pushing white hair out of his face.  
"Aren't _you_ taking advantage of me?" She asked.  
"Yes. But not in the _way_ they would." He said. Mana swallowed hard at the thought.  
"Come on." He said cloak on and readying horse.  
"Your hood is down." He commented.  
"So?" Mana asked. He moved his horse over to her and pulled the hood over her head.  
"They can't know...Let's go!" He called riding off, Mana followed; she didn't know why she was. She could take the horse and get back to the palace before nightfall, but for some reason she didn't want to, maybe this could be the adventure she was looking for! A smile grew on her face at the thought. When they got there it was dark. She followed him to what looked like a club. He climbed off his horse and let it run into the night.  
"Come on girly." Bakura said looking at her.  
"You know my name you address me by it thiefy!" Mana growled. The thief king rolled his eyes, took Mana's hand and pulled her off the horse. And into his arms. She blushed and pushed him away; he took he hand and led her inside.


	2. love's odd way chapter two

"Where are we?" Mana asked while they walked in.  
"Nuri club."  
"Gypsy club?"  
"Yep."  
"Hey Bakura who's the gi-?" A man with golden hair said coming over to them.  
"Shhh! Marik you fool!" Bakura said covering his odd friend's mouth and dragging him into a corner, Mana followed.  
"This is Princy's girlfriend." He said in a low whisper with a smirk on his face.  
"I already told you he's just my friend she said in a low whisper. With a fearsome look on her face.  
"Hey baby why do you come home with me and we could have some _fun_!" A drunken man said putting his arm around Mana. Bakura quickly moved and pushed him against the wall, holding him by the neck.  
"The girl is _MY_ property! Got it?!" He asked pulling out a knife and letting him go only to push it against the drunken man's neck.  
"Aright...So how about tomor-" Bakura stabbed the man in the neck.  
"Where's Isis?!" He ordered as he pulled the knife out.  
"I am here Bakura I foresaw you coming. You want to know when they will come for you. And they will come soon. Now please give me Mana."  
"NEVER!" Bakura screamed scooping Mana in his arms, and then he ran off with her. When he got her out side he whistled for his horse and it came. He threw Mana on then jumped on himself.  
"Why won't you release me?" Mana asked between Bakura and the horse's head.  
"Because it's not in my best interest. You know where my camp is. If I let you go you could tell them." He answered coldly.  
"I won't! I promise!" Mana said her voice cracking. It was so dark she couldn't see his face.  
"No it's too risky." Bakura said calmly. Just then Marik showed up on his horse.  
"Marik. Status report!" Bakura said without emotion.  
"Oh...Well I'm 18, I'm single, I like long walks an-"  
"Not your statues idiot."  
"Oh. Oh!"Yeah there sending their men army guys...Yeah. And they dropped this." Marik said pulling out Mana's wand, Mana quickly took it.  
"Damn it!"  
"Hey. Hey. Hey Bakura!" Marik whined.  
"What?!" Bakura barked.  
"I know a good hiding place!" Mana said looking up.  
"Why would _you_ help?" Bakura asked.  
"There going to take you back to the palace." Bakura said with a sneer on his face.  
"I don't want anyone else to get hurt not even you." Mana said with a smile looking up.  
"You...What?!" Bakura asked. Mana threw her hood on and took the rains.  
"Hya!" Mana said whipping the rains to make the horse go in the direction she wanted.  
"Marik follow us." Mana said disguising her voice and Marik followed, they came to a gorge.  
"We'll never make that jump!" Bakura said.  
"Marik get on!" Mana said her voice still disguised, she reached out to take Marik's hand. Marik took her hand but once he did he blushed, Mana pulled him on to the horse.  
"Alright...Get ready...Let's go!" Mana called to them as she had the horse charge the gorge and then she had it jump.  
"Kya!" She called lifting her wand; the horse flew over the gorge no problem. When they landed Mana reclaimed the rains. And road to a bunch of sand-duns. Mana quickly jumped of the horse.  
"Come on!" She called to Bakura and Marik; they got off the horses and followed her.  
"Over here!" Mana called next to what looked like a mound of sand, She brushed and blew the sand away there was a door way!  
"Coooooooooool!" Marik said like a little boy.  
"How did you know this was here?" Bakura asked, Mana ignored his question and opened the doors and went in.  
"Don't just stand there come on." Mana said jumping into the darkness. Bakura and Marik exchanged worried looks then went in.  
"its dark in here Mana hold me" Marik said.  
"Ow!" Marik said after Bakura hit him.  
"What was that for?" Marik whined Bakura (like normal) ignored his odd little friend.  
"Ah here it is!" Mana said as she picked up a candle and lit it.  
"There. Better?" She said lighting the other candles.  
"Well I'm beat night." Marik said lying in a pile of hay. Bakura just looked at Mana drawing in the sand.  
"What are you drawing?" Bakura asked trying to see.  
"Nothing!" Mana said scribbling it away.  
"Why do you want to know any way?" She asked looking at him, a shiver went through Bakura as he looked at Mana through the fire light, he felt his face get warm, and he knew what that meant.  
"Are you okay?" Mana asked putting her hand on his face,  
"You're warm. Wait here I'll go get you some water." Mana said getting up. All Bakura could do was think 'How in the hell could I be in love with _her_?!It makes no since I hate the palace and everyone who lives there! Why would I the cold hearted thief king be in love?!...! This might be the perfect chance to get back at Princy!' Then Mana came back in with a blanket and water.  
"Here." She said kneeling down to hand him the water and blanket.  
"Uhh..." He looked at her.  
"You drink the water. It will help cool you down." She said. She took the blanket and wrapped it around him.  
"There." Mana said smiling. Mana stood up and walked over to another pile of hay; she jumped on it and fell asleep. Bakura drank the water and went to sleep.  
~~*At the Palace*~~  
"What do you mean she wasn't there?!" Atem yelled distressed.  
"I'm sorry sir but she wasn't with him there were two men no, Mana." The guards said.  
"Keep looking!"  
"But sir-"  
"Keep looking!!" Atem screamed.  
"Sir! The thief king jump over the gorge!" Mahado said.  
"What but only-...Men ready my horse!" Atem ordered.  
"Sir where are you going?" Mahado asked.  
"I know where they are."


	3. love's odd way chapter three

"But sir! The sun has already gone down!" One of Atem's men objected.  
"I don't care, get my goddamn horse ready!" Atem ordered. Then ran to the stables. When he got there his men were getting it ready, he took it.  
"But sir it's not ready!" One of the stable boys said.  
"It doesn't matter I know where they are, and I'll be back before daybreak." Atem said as he rode off into the misty night. Atem finally came to the gorge when the sun was coming up.  
"MANA!" He called.  
"MANA!" Atem kept calling her name.  
~~*In Mana's special hiding place*~~  
Bakura woke up from Atem's yelling, it was blurred at first but as he woke up more it was clear what he was calling for.' Mana...' The thief king thought looking at the silly girl sleeping.' He will not have you.' Bakura thought getting up. He walked over to Marik and slapped him on the head to wake him up then walked over to Mana; he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the horse. He and Marik jumped on, Mana once again between Bakura and the horse's head. The sudden movement woke her.  
"Mmmm..." She said waking up.  
"What's going on?" She asked looking up a Bakura.  
"Nothing just go back to sleep." He said looking down at her. His eyes met her's and he blushed and quickly looked back up again. Mana yawned.  
"Who's yelling what?" Mana asked she couldn't tell it was Atem calling for her.  
"Someone lost their camels." Bakura lied.  
"Oh..."  
"Now go back to sleep." Bakura said letting go of one of the rains and closing her eyes with his free hand. Meir contact with the girl made him blush.  
"Hey! Bakura!" Marik called as Bakura regained the rains.  
"What do you want idiot?!" Bakura barked.  
"He jumped the gorge and he's coming this way!" Marik yelled.  
"And I'm _not_ an idiot" Marik said sticking his tongue out. Bakura just growled at the thought of Atem taking Mana away. He had the horse go as fast as it could.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Bakura!"  
"What?!" He yelled.  
"The sun came up."  
"I know that!!"  
"Don't you know what that means?"  
"No!And quit frankly I don't care!"  
"But the Pharaoh's Men will be coming!"  
"How in the hell did you know that?!"  
"I read the earlier parts of this chapter."  
"God damn it Marik stop cheating!"  
"But it's fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun." Marik whined.  
"I don't care how damn fun it is stop!"  
"Stop yelling..." Mana said waking up.  
"...And Marik stop braking the fourth wall." She continued.  
"Bakura stop fighting with 'll never win." She said rubbing her eyes.  
"You're probably right." He heard a horse coming close, so he went to the nearest village to hide. 'Damn it this is ether one of my enemies or Princy. Please be one of my enemies...' When Bakura looked back to see who it was. It was one of his enemies. He only smiled. He jumped off the horse handing the rains to Mana.  
"Marik...Watch your hands." Bakura said before jumping off to fight. Marik wrapped his arms around Mana to stay on; Mana had turned the horse around to help him. She quickly jumped off and grabbed her wand. She cast a fire spell. They all caught fire and burned to death. Bakura was shocked Mana had such power. He liked it.  
"Mana...How did you do that?" He asked in awe.  
"Mahado taught me. He's the best magician ever." She looked to the sky telling Bakura and Marik her story with Atem and Mahado.  
"So...You really are his girlfriend." Bakura said kinda disappointed.  
"I already told you were just friends!" Mana scolded her face turning red.  
"Well it sounds like he's got the hots for you...And so dose Bakura." Marik said taunting Bakura.  
"Y-You're crazy! Ate-I mean the prince has no feelings for me." She said looking at the ground, and then they heard a horn.  
"Holy shit monkeys! They is calling for backupz!" Marik said freaking out.  
"Get on the horse!" Bakura ordered, they all got on the horse Mana had the rains she whipped the rains hard to move fast. They rode to a village.  
"We should be safe here." Bakura said getting of the horse.  
"Why is that?" Mana asked.  
"Cause no one knows us here." Marik answered doing some weird dance.  
"Oh."  
"This is some free village, you know? No leader, every man for himself." Marik said.  
"People like, Bakura are welcome."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakura said looking pissed off.  
"Thieves and such." Marik answered.  
"I hate you."  
"I know."  
"Guys." Mana interrupted.  
"What?" Bakura said.  
"I'm kinda hungry." She said holding her stomach that was growling.  
"....Okay then, I'll get food. Marik, take Mana somewhere safe." Bakura said walking off.  
"Come on Mana." Marik said taking her hand.


	4. love's odd way chapter four

"Wait! What about Bakura?!" Mana asked panicking  
"He'll be fine. We have to go!" Marik said moving her in front of himself and pushing her to a hiding place.  
"We have to-"  
"Hi Mana." Bobasa said coming from nowhere.  
"Bobasa!" Mana yelled jumping to hug him.  
"Hey, we have to get Mana somewhere safe." Marik said.  
"Mana's in trouble?" Bobasa asked.  
"Yeah." Mana said looking sad.  
"Okay Bobasa knows a hiding place." Bobasa said picking up Mana and Marik. He took them to the back of a shop.  
"Mana will be safe here...Who are you?"  
"I'm Marik."  
"Nice to meet you Marik. I'm Bobasa."  
"Cool...Cool."Marik said. Mana started to draw a picture in the sand. It was a chibi of her next to another chibi leaning on each other in heart with a circle around it to represent beerier and little stick figures out side with spears. And arrows coming from above to peers it. But the chibi were happy however the male chibi had no face or hair to it.  
"Hey what are you drawing?" Marik asked. Mana then scribbled it away.  
"Nothing!" Mana responded.  
"Mana draws pretty." Bobasa said. Thief king Bakura came through holding side.  
"Who the hell is that?" Bakura asked sitting down still holding his side. Then it was easy to see he was bleeding. Mana rushed to him, she pulled out her wand, waved it around and in an instant he was healed. (I know that's not how it works)  
"You're..." Bakura said.  
"What?" Mana asked.  
"You're more valuable than I thought." Bakura said looking at her. Mana looked at him; she was scared for the first time in awhile.  
"W-What does that mean?" Mana asked.  
"It means you're never going back."  
"But Bakura you weren't going to give her back anyway, because you _LOVE_ her." Marik said.  
"Marik, you have two seconds to run before I kill you." Bakura said his face turning red. Marik took off like a horse at the Kentucky derby (I know Lame reference) Fallowed closely by Bakura.  
"Bobasa didn't know Mana was so popular." Bobasa said.  
"What do you mean?" Mana asked.  
"Didn't you hear squirrely boy?" Bobasa asked her in return.  
"Hey!" Marik said popping his head in.  
"Marik!" They heard Bakura yell coming closer. Marik ran out.  
"Squirrely boy said white haired boy likes you and so dose pharaoh." Bobasa said picking at the dirt.  
"Atem is _not_ in love with me and nether is Bakura." Mana scolded him her face completely beat red. She began to think back on her relationship with the pharaoh.  
_Flashback_  
"P-Prince what are you doing?" Mana asked looking at the prince who had her against a wall, He sighed.  
"Nothing Mana." He said moving away kinda upset.  
"I'm just in a bad mood. You should go before you get hurt." He said turning and walking away. Mana just stood there her fist on her heart as she watched the pharaoh walk away.  
_End flashback_  
'Maybe he...NO!NO!NO!I can't even think that! He's the pharaoh!' Mana thought. Just then Bakura came in painting dragging an unconscious and somewhat bloody Marik; he then threw Marik on the ground and sat down.  
"Hey! Fat-ass get me some water!" Bakura ordered. Bobasa began to tear up. Mana saw the expression on Bobasa's face.  
"Apologize and ask nicely now!" Mana said moving so close that her face was right up in Bakura' face turned red, and then out of nowhere he _KISSED_ her! Mana quickly moved away, she covered her mouth with her hands.' THAT BASTARD TOOK MY FIRST KISS!!' Mana thought looking pissed off. 'OH SHIT! WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?!' Bakura thought. Mana stood up and began to run away. Bakura got up and went after her. Mana just kept running replaying what happened in her head.' What made him do _that_ of all things?' She thought to herself. She looked back to see Bakura fallowing her, all she did was panic and run faster.' Adventure or no adventure I'm not staying here!' Mana thought when someone on a horse picked her up.  
"Gah!" Mana screamed. Bakura _and_ Atem saw the man take her. And once he was gone there attention went to each other.  
"This is your entire fault!" The said at the same time.  
"What?!How is it my fault!?"  
"You took Mana!" Atem yelled.  
"So?!"  
"If you has kept her with you or one of your priests instead of locking her away I wouldn't have been able toke her!"  
"Well-" Atem was cut off by Marik running over to them.  
"Okay let me get this straight Bakura. You knock me out then you kiss Mana then you run after her and you leave _me_ with a stupid tub of lard?!"  
"Yes." Bakura said with no emotion.  
"You suck." Marik said.  
"YOU KISSED MANA?!" Atem roared.  
"Yes." Bakura said with a smirk after seeing Atem's reaction.  
"BAKURA, YOU LITTLE *******! YOU SON OF A ***ING ****** *****! I'M GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR ****** AND SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP YOUR ****** ***** AND THEN ****** ****** ****** ***** ON YOUR ****** ******* WITH ****** ******* ******* IN THE ****** ******* AND ****** ****** ****** ******* YOUR ****** ******* ****** SO THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO ******* SIDEWAYS!!!(Littlekuriboh joke I felt it fit here sooo...)" Atem screamed. Bakura and Marik looked at with nothing but shock, their mouths hanging wide open.  
"Wow...I didn't even know the pharaoh could swear." Marik said. Atem took out a knife got off his horse and went over to Bakura.  
"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Atem yelled holding up his knife.  
"Wait wait, wait!" Marik said stepping between them.  
"_We_ have to work together to save Mana from Aknadin!" Marik said.  
"How did you know that?" Bakura and Atem asked.  
"None of your business." Marik said.  
"Whatever. Your idiot friend is probably right." Atem said. Bakura nodded.  
"Right." Bakura said.  
"Let's go!" Marik said leading them.


	5. Read this is important Not a chapter

Okay I thank you all for reading my story! I'm having temporary writer's block so it may be awhile till the next chapter comes out but I assure you it will. Now...Once my story is finished I will Wright one about Atem and Mana. I don't know the plot, nor will I think of it till my current story is done...but it will be about vaseshipping. Um I'm a fan of both vaseshipping and mischiefshipping I find them both really cute. Umm...I have a lot on my mind so...Why don't you give me some other parings? Rule, #1 rule is they must be heterosexual! (Boy X Girl) alright? _**NO**_! Seto Joey or Atem Yugi! Okay? I really hate those. So I apologize for any inconveniences on this matter. The second thing is it must not be one of these.

Yami/Atem and Tea. This is not an option for any one. Got it?

No one but Shizuka/Serenity or Kisara with Seto (Kisara with priest Seto _only_)

I said this before but I must make this matter clear _**NO YOAI**_! None! Got it?!(I hate friggin' yoai.)

No Serenity and Tristan. I really hate them together. In fact I don't want any Tristan parings.

No crossovers.

I can't think of a sixth one.

I don't want any season four characters.

If you can think of any female characters that would be good with my version of Marik tell me. (No OC.)

I think that's it. Thank you and please understand.


	6. love's odd wat chapter five

~~*With Mana*~~  
"Put me down!!" Mana screamed as she kicked as the cloaked man took her away from her friends. 'Oh please. Atem, Marik, Bobasa, Mahado, Bakura one of you _help_!' Mana thought to herself. The cloaked man took her to what looked like a replica of the palace only it was black and instead of the shining gold that radiated from her home, this had a dark aura to it. The man rode his horse into the palace he took her to a dungeon and threw poor Mana in a cell then locked it and left. Mana laid on the cold ground tears poured from her eyes, she looked back on her life she thought of Atem, Mahado, Bobasa, Marik and even Bakura For some reasone felt regret and sadness. 'Do I miss _him_...Of all people I miss _him_?!'She thought thinking of Bakura. 'What has he ever done for me?!'But as she thought that she realised he had done a lot. He did not do anything special but he gave her the chance to prove herself. To him. To Atem. To Mahado. To everyone.  
"I won't give up." Mana said standing up. She patted the dirt and sand off her skirt. She took a deep breath and looked at her sourndings. There was hay a window that had a little coming in and there was some broken glass.  
"Hmm..." Mana smiled. She picked up some of the glass it was kind of dirty. Mana tried to clean it with her skirt. It wasn't coming off.  
"I'll need water." Mana said in a low breath. Just then a man wearing armor brought her a crust of bread and a cup of water. 'Bingo!' Mana thought.  
"Thank you." Mana said kindly. The man just looked at her sternly. The man turned and left. Mana took a bite out of her bread and sip from the water she put the cup down and took the broken glass to it. She rinsed it very well. The dried it on her skirt. Mana smiled as she remembered the friend who showed her how it works.  
~~*_Flash back_*~~  
"And you hold the glass up to the sun and aim it towards the hay and the heat will intensify so much that the hay will combust." Mana's dirt haired friend said.  
"Wow --- You're really smart!" A small Mana said.  
"I'm not that smart."He said scratching the back of his head and blushed.  
"No no you are!" Mana insisted.  
~~*_End of flash back_*~~  
Mana's eyes widened as she realized she could barely remember him. Not his name. Not even what he looked like all she could remember was his bluish hair and his pale blue eyes. 'I wonder how he's doing...' Mana thought as she prepared her plan of escape.  
~~*With the useless males*~~  
Atem and Bakura would not stop fighting. Marik decided to just block them out. He put hay in his ears. It wasn't working and he snapped.  
"Holy Frigg! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN IDIOTS! We get you both like Mana! It's not up to _you_ who she's with! So shut up!" Marik screamed in some sort of demonic voice.  
"Shut up Marik." Bakura said.  
"Can I get a hug?" Marik said opening his arms.(Little kuriboh.)  
"Uhh...No thanks Marik." Atem said backing said nothing to this only stared at Bakura and then to Atem and then back.  
~~*Back with Mana*~~  
"Hey! Let me go!" Mana heard a girl scream she sounded angry ready to fight.  
"Quiet you!" She heard a gaurd she saw the gaurds were carrying a girl with long black bandages were over her face so she couldn't see the girls face. The gaurds threw her into Mana's cell. They quickly moved and closed the door. The girl pounced at them and hit the cell door. She quietly growled and turned to Mana she brushed the hair from her face, she had smoldering red eyes, her hair went to her back, She was a lean, wearing a normal outfit for a peasant boy, but with a red scarf around her waist. She looked at Mana coldly and said.  
"You plan on making a fire so the gaurds will realize you and you can escape...How clever. But there is one drawback."  
"What's that?" Mana asked somewhat scared.  
"Aknadin." She said simply.  
"What about him?" Mana asked.  
"He plans on marring you."  
"W-What?!" Mana asked shocked.  
"If you try to run they'll just take you back." She said looking at the ground.  
"You'll go crazy tying to get away till you..." She stopped looking like she would fall apart.  
"You don't need to say anything more." Mana said.  
"Please...Could you tell me your name?" Mana said looking at her.  
"My name is Ayami." She said not looking at Mana.  
"Well My name is-"  
"Mana. Your magician in training at the castle. And if you're any good you'd know how to make a fire." She looked at Mana harshly.  
"Not a good learner hu?"  
"NO! Not at all! They took my wand!" She said in her defense.  
"I see...That is a problem...Well were going ta' have ta' wait till' tomorrow' The suns going do now."She pointed out the small window.  
"Ayami..." Mana asked  
"Yes?" Ayami answered not looking at her.  
"How do you know all this stuff? About Aknadin."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"This happened to my sister."  
"Oh...I'm sorry."  
"She got so desperate to escape she...She...She killed herself." She said turning her head to hide her face.  
"....I'm so sorry...How did you know about me?" Mana asked to change the subject and it seemed to work because she smiled but it was devilish.  
"We all need our secrets don't we?" Ayami answered with a cat like smile.  
"I suppose but...It's kinda' creepy." Mana said.  
"We'd better rest up." Ayami said pulling some of the hay away from the pile and putting it on the other side of the cell, laded down on it and went to sleep. Mana walked over to the remaining hay and went to sleep. When she woke up Ayami was already to go and she was moving the glass in to position, having it point at her pile of hay.  
"H-Hey!" Mana said shocking Ayami in to nearly dropping the glass.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WOMEN ARE YOU TRYING TO RUEN EVERY THING!!!!" Ayami yelled through her teeth.  
"Y-Your starting the fire!" Mana said.  
"I _was_ going to wake you." Ayami said. Mana only looked at her after a few seconds of staring at each other Ayami went back to work.

* * *

I finally got it done yayz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
